1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophotographic image forming system and, more particularly, to a developer having a developing solution agitator for keeping the developing solution stored in a developer container in uniform concentration.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electrophotographic image forming system is a system in which an electrostatic latent image is formed on a photosensitive medium and then, the electrostatic latent image is developed with a toner having a predetermined color, and a developed image is transferred onto a paper, and thereby, a desired image is obtained.
The electrophotographic image forming system includes a dry-type electrophotographic image forming system and a wet-type electrophotographic image forming system according to a toner. A toner in a powder state is used in the dry-type electrophotographic image forming system. On the other hand, liquid developing solution in which toner particles having a charge are dispersed into an insulating liquid carrier having a volatile component and mixed is used in the wet-type electrophotographic image forming system, and the wet-type electrophotographic image forming system can have print quality higher than the dry-type electrophotographic image forming system, and simultaneously, can prevent damage caused by harmful dust of a toner.
In general, a conventional wet-type electrophotographic image forming system includes a developer for coating an electrostatic latent image formed on a photosensitive medium with developing solution and developing the electrostatic latent image. The developer includes a developer container for storing developing solution, a developing roller of which part is soaked in the developing solution and which rotates while being in contact with a photosensitive medium and develops an electrostatic latent image, a deposit roller for coating the developing roller with the developing solution using a potential difference, and a cleaning roller which is installed to be soaked in the developing solution, for removing the developing solution stained on the developing roller after development.
The developing roller and the cleaning roller shake the developing solution stored in the developer container while rotating, and thereby the developing solution is kept in uniform concentration.
However, as the developing roller and the cleaning roller rotate, the developing solution stored in the developer container is shaken, and thereby there is a limitation in that the developing solution is kept in uniform concentration.
In particular, a toner deposited at the bottom of the developer container is not fully shaken even though the cleaning roller rotates, and thus, the amount of the toner deposited at the bottom of the developer container is increased, and thereby the developing solution cannot be kept in uniform concentration. As the amount of the toner deposited at the bottom of the developer container is increased, ink recovery is disturbed, and due to the solidification caused by the deposition of the liquid developing solution, the developer is damaged, and print quality is lowered.
To solve the above problems, it is an aspect of the present invention to provide a developer of an electrophotographic image forming system having a developing solution agitator for up and down agitating the developing solution with high concentration stored in a developer container and for keeping the developing solution in uniform concentration.
Accordingly, to achieve the above aspect, there is provided a developer of an electrophotographic image forming system. The developer includes a developer container for storing developing solution, a developing roller which is partially soaked in the developing solution that is stored in the developer container, the developing roller being installed to rotate in an opposite direction of a direction of a photosensitive medium, and a developing solution agitator which agitates the developing solution and thereby keeps the developing solution in a uniform concentration.